dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SAIA
Ink I swear I was reading a brilliant description of Professor Ink the other day which said exactly what his job title was at SAIA. I can't seem to find it now, though. --jpmorris, 21:27 10th December 2006 (UTC) :Ink has often given descriptions of his job. Check my userpage, I posted a metric ton of quotes there. :) --Sid 3050 21:57, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Edited it to "Doctor". Was tempted to add "Metamorphosis class", but that's not in full canon and was taken from the SAIA RP, so I left it out for now, assuming that the article is about full-canon only. If it is decided to change that, feel free to include it. --Sid 3050 22:59, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::That's it! That's what I was reading. It doesn't give his job title, though. --jpmorris, 22:58 10th December 2006 (UTC) Sources We should also list the sources, even though most of them lead to the old board (which will be a pain to search, I know... it's why I also didn't list a source yet). If I find any in a few moments, I'll try to start adding them. One thing that puzzles me: Is the "25 years to get powers under control and avoid detection" canon? I don't recall that one right now, but I also didn't exactly memorize each and every comment Amber made. --Sid 3050 22:01, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually I was using your estimate from 'Unseen Paths' rounded up slightly, which is why it was described as an estimate, not an exact figure. It seems about right from what Abel is saying in #690, though. Do we have a 'citation needed' template or something for things which are educated guesses? I also have a strong feeling it was rooted in something Amber said on the forum about course lengths, although I could be wrong. --jpmorris, 22:58 10th December 2006 (UTC) ::I couldn't find anything concrete to back up the '25 years' figure, so I've adapted it to use the figures Amber gave on The Nice as of 2005-07-29. We need to sort out some kind of mirror to use for references... --jpmorris, 23:24 10th December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm actually not sure anymore what I'' used as a basis for the time estimates. It's possible that some figures were either vaguely interpolated or fall under "guesstimation based on the fact that SAIA is still young there". Amber often gave extremely rough numbers, so it's hard to pinpoint things. =/ I think the current edit looks good, though :) --Sid 3050 23:44, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Abel+Library Ah.. Was it "causing" an incident, or just "he was banned after an incident" ? I thought more the latter, which is much more vague, and leaves the impression that he wasn't causing it, he just happened to be in the vicinity and nobody could pin it on him but they kicked him out anyway, aren't they picking on poor Abel, etc etc. Which seems a lot more like Dan, now that I think on it, but heck, Abel's had a lot of time to work on his jerk facade :-) -- llearch 01:24, 4 January 2007 (UTC) : For now I've changed it to 'following some unspecified incident'. We can change it again if we ever get some more concrete hints on his involvement. -- jpmorris 01:44, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :: Sigh.. it says he caused it in his official biography. Better change it back I suppose, and remember not to make such decisions at quarter-to-two in the morning -- jpmorris 16:21, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::: thanks for checking, though. Maybe a reference link? -- llearch 19:51, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Oolong Tiny detail here - isn't Oolong embedded into the structure of the ''whole academy as opposed to just the library? Also, the article completely misses out the important fact that next to looking creepy she also looks damn sexy :p :That's a new one on me, to be honest. Do we have a reference saying that she's embedded into the entire academy? Sid's notes (and Amber's post about it from The Nice) just say the library... --jpmorris 12:18 UTC, 02/05/2007 "Real World" origins of SAIA Is there any information how the idea of SAIA was created in the first place? Was it just an idea of Amber during creation of the comic or did the location already exist in the old Furcadia-RP days? :I've never been on Furcadia, but I'm pretty sure 'Cubi are Amber's own addition, and without 'Cubi there's not going to be a 'Cubi Academy. --jpmorris, 12:21 UTC, 02/05/2007